The invention relates to a closed-circuit grinding plant for grinding coarse material into a fine material, in particular for generating cement raw meal and/or cement from cement clinker, the plant having at least one roller press for pulverizing the coarse material, at least one sifter for separating the fine material generated during the pulverization from the remaining coarse material, and at least one fine material settling device for settling the fine material from the sifting air of the sifter.
For the grinding of coarse material into a fine material, it is known to design closed-circuit grinding plants as vertical roll mills or as roller presses, the circuit of the material to be ground being generated by a bucket conveyor or other elevators. In the closed-circuit grinding plants, the fine material is separated from the coarse material by air sifters.
However, these plants are usually not scalable and have to be completely shut down for maintenance.